


the archangel alice (stopped temporarily)

by Supernatural42424 (Apocalypsis)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kind of AU, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sort of anyway, starting season 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocalypsis/pseuds/Supernatural42424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which team free will gets a new allie.</p><p>Up to a point Alice's life was fairly simple: Avoid angels at all costs, explain to every hunter she met that she was a Greek goddess that Greek deities where rarely a danger to humans and that she was there to help. And generally just keeping herself and her friends alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the archangel alice (stopped temporarily)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural and am not profiting from this fanfiction, the only character i own in this is Alice, however if somebody wants to give me the winchester boys i won't complain.

Up to a point Alice's life was fairly simple: Avoid angels at all costs, explain to every hunter she met that she was a Greek goddess that Greek deities where rarely a danger to humans and that she was there to help. And generally just keeping herself and her friends alive.  
That was going real until Azazel went after the Winchesters. First off hunters she really liked started dieing left right and center. Then rather suddenly angels decided to walk the Earth again in large quantities so of course much harder to avoid them.  
See as much as Alice pretended, she wasn't really a goddess. No she was an angel an archangel to be precise, the youngest of 5 and the only girl. She'd run away after Gabriel but before Lucifer had been locked in the cage. She'd hidden among the Olympians before becoming a hunter with a reputation for being able to find anyone and anything.  
All of the above problems were the reason she had decided to temporarily settle down in the middle of no where. She had felt Lucifer escape from his cage but other than curse creativity and dent her wall she didn't do anything. It wasn't her problem anymore.  
So the sudden appearance of Zachariah in her living room was slightly off putting:  
“What the Hell do you want?” She growled.  
“I need you to find 2 people for me.” He said calmly.  
“Most people use the door when they want something.” Alice replied.  
Zachariah didn't answer and Alice sighed. So stubbornness ran in the family great.  
“Who do you ant me to find?”  
“The Winchester brothers.”  
“Oh good nice and simple then.” She muttered sarcastically.  
Alice sat down at her desk with a notepad and pen before closing her eyes.  
“How long is this going to take.”  
“As long as a piece of string.”  
The effect was lost on the angel however and Alice returned to her work.  
Alice really didn't want to find the Winchesters for Zachariah, although telling him that would probably get her in trouble. Angels did have a habit of attempting to murder pagans. Coming up with a plan she wrote the coordinates down in her own code before getting up quickly.  
“If you don't mind I had a prior engagement it shouldn't take long. I'll finish when I get back”  
Alice disappeared before Zachariah could say anything reappearing at the coordinates she'd found.  
Sure enough both Winchester boys were there and neither looked to pleased at her sudden appearance if the weapons were anything to go off of.  
“Please just hear me out before you shoot me.” Alice said quickly.  
The two hunters exchanged a glance before the shorter one nodded.  
“My name's Alice I'm a Greek goddess/hunter and I just located you for an angel by the name of Zachariah and I suggest you leave before he works out the coordinates.” She explained quickly.  
“Why did you find us for him, if you were going to warn us.” The taller one asked.  
“Because apparently I'm going to have to chose a side sooner or later and I like humans. She replied.  
“Still doesn't explain why you didn't just refuse to find us.” The shorter one pointed out.  
“Because I value my continued existence.” Alice snapped. “Now are you leaving or not?”  
The Winchesters sprang into action within seconds. Alice stood in the corner tapping her fingers against her arm nervously.  
“I think he's worked it out.” Alice said suddenly.  
“We're leaving now, but what about you?” The short one asked.  
Alice just shrugged. Planning ahead had never really been her thing.  
“Do you know Bobby Singer?”  
“Yea why?”  
“Come down to the salvage yard in a couple of days so we can talk.”  
“Sounds like a date.”  
Alice waited until the Winchesters were out of sight before disappearing back to her house. Maybe it was a good thing she rarely stayed in one place very long she thought as she collected up her meager personnel possessions, it made leaving easier. She'd finished packing her stuff into the pickup her brother had given her and just putting her motor bike in the back when she heard wings. Alice rolled her eyes, of course he'd arrive before she left. Alice didn't hurry. She wasn't to worried about Zachariah hurting her, didn't mean she was going to hang around.  
“They weren't there” Zachariah said from behind her.  
“Not my problem, they were there recently that's the best I can do.” She replied jumping down from the pick up.  
“You warned them.”  
“Prove it.” Alice replied innocently.  
Zachariah glared at her causing Alice to role her eyes. She'd faced Lucifer in his worst moods, Zachariah didn't scare her.  
“You are living very dangerously, you would do well to remember that you're no longer the best piece on the board.” He said moving forward and getting in her face.  
“Well you'll have to show me the new pieces, because so far I'm not seeing them.” She replied sweetly.  
Zachariah disappeared and Alice smiled, maybe she wouldn't have to worry about Devin retribution, she started her pickup and pulled out of her driveway, next stop singer salvage yard.  
Bobby Singer was cool, if you consider chase you off his property with a shotgun cool, which Alice did so that was fine. She arrived at Bobby's place 3 days after meeting the Winchesters. Bobby had thankfully been warned she was coming and was pleased to see her.  
“What happened to you.” She asked motioning to the wheelchair.  
“Demon.” Bobby muttered and Alice didn't ask any more about it.  
“What are the Winchester boys like?” Alice asked leaning against the kitchen counter.  
“They're good kids, I think you'll like them, they're not nearly as hard headed as John was.” Bobby explained.  
“What they could have been worse?” Alice asked with a laugh.  
Alice had worked with John Winchester, hell he was one of the few hunters who knew her secret, he was a good hunter but very set in his ways, especially when it came to his family. He had been weary of her and with what fate had planned for his boys she couldn't really blame him. Alice was so starting to regret agreeing to come here, oh it wasn't that she didn't want to help cause deep down she did, but she was scared, scared of her older brothers finding her, scared of having everyone find out she was an angel, scared at what Castiel would think of her when he found out she ran. Some of her worry must have shown because Bobby gave her a look that read, what's bitten you.  
“When are the Winchesters going to get here?” Alice asked.  
“Soon I hope” Bobby replied, watching her carefully.  
Okay she was nervous so sue her, hanging out with the Winchesters was going to get her noticed one way or another. A car pulled up outside and a few moments later the front door opened.  
“We're in the kitchen.” Bobby shouted.  
Sam and Dean came in and after greeting Bobby turned to Alice.  
“Hey, thanks for the other day, I doubt Zachariah was bringing us flowers.” Dean said while Sam nodded.  
“No problem, besides they'd have turned up on my doorstep sooner or later.” Alice replied with a shrug.  
“He could have killed you.” Sam pointed out.  
“I'd like to see him try.” Alice snorted.  
The Winchesters and Bobby exchanged glances and Alice got the distinct impression they were planning something.  
“We talked to Bobby and apparently you're quite a good hunter.” Dean said.  
“Yea, so?”  
“We were wondering if you'd like to join up with us in are attempt to stop the apocalypse.” Sam explained  
Alice would really of liked to blame the fates for this but she was pretty sure they were as surprised as she was.  
“I don't think that's a good idea.” Alice said quickly.  
“Why not, you're obviously powerful enough to stand up to the angels and you've already admitted you prefer humans.”  
“Did I say that?”  
“Yes!” Both Winchester replied with identical looks of exasperation.  
“Me and my big mouth.”  
“I don't see what the problem is Alice, you've always been willing to help people out.” Bobby reminded.  
“It's a little more complicated than that now.”  
“How come?” Bobby asked.  
“Because I'm a liar and a good one at that and I don't much feel like giving up now.” Alice revealed pushing herself up straight.  
The look on Bobby's face made her want to take it back but she couldn't it was the truth and if there was one thing she knew about hunters it was that it's best to tell the truth when backed into a corner.  
“What do you mean you're a good liar?” Dean asked.  
Alice closed her eyes, taking a deep calming breath. She wanted to run, to hide, to forget and yet at the same time she wanted to stay, to help, to fight. To stop lying after all these millennium.  
“I lie about who I am all the time, and that's not fair on anyone.”  
“You're extremely confusing you know that right.” Bobby pointed out.  
“What is she on about?” Dean asked.  
“I'm not a Greek goddess, well technically I am but that's not the point, I didn't start out as a goddess.” Alice hesitated but there was no going back now. “I'm an angel, an archangel to be precise.”  
“What!” The Winchesters shouted.  
Bobby said nothing, just watched Alice with mild interest and curiosity.  
“I'm the youngest of the five archangels, that's why I told you Zachariah was looking for you, because I'm fed up with not helping.”  
“So why don't you help out more.”  
“You have any idea what Micheal will do to me if he finds me?” Alice asked. “Or Lucifer for that matter?”  
Both Winchesters shook their heads and Alice snorted.  
“If I'm lucky they kill me for deserting.”  
“And if you're unlucky?” Bobby asked.  
“Make hell seem like a walk in the park.” Alice muttered.  
Dean winced and Alice remembered he'd spent time in Hell. Still it was true, angels could be right bastards if they put their minds to it.  
“How come you left?” Sam queried.  
“After Lucifer's fall a war broke out between the host of heaven and Lucifer's supporters. I ended up disagreeing with Michael and he threatened to cast me from heaven as he had done with Lucifer. I knew if I was cast out a number of angels would rebel and join me and more than likely die, I wasn't willing to take that risk so I left. I wasn't the only one who ran at that time, but not many lived long after leaving.”  
“Why are you trying to help now?” Dean asked suspiciously.  
“Because I still love my siblings. I think they're complete idiots but I still love them and I don't want to see them all die for the father who started this in the first place.”  
“Seems fair, but why tell us, why not just continue being a goddess?” Bobby asked.  
“Hunter aren't exactly trusting and you three have a reputation for taking bad news…. Well bad.”  
Sam and Dean snorted.  
“Well now we know, are you willing to help out, having an archangel on are side would really boost the odds.” Sam inquired flashing puppy dog eyes at her.  
Alice licked her lips nervously, it was bloody hard to someone as cute as Sam. Damn Winchesters.  
“Hell I'm damned anyway, suppose it couldn't do any harm.” Alice sighed.  
Dean punched the air triumphantly and Sam smiled while Bobby muttered a fond:  
“Idijts”  
“Can we keep pretending I'm a goddess, gives me less to worry about. And no telling Castiel.”  
Everyone nodded and Alice sighed in relief least she didn't have to worry about disappointed little brothers for a little while.  
“One last question, if you ran away why didn't they look for you.”Sam asked.  
“Michael, Raphael and Lucifer did but they also spread the rumor that I'd died in one of the numerous battles. Those who didn't believe that probably thought Michael did me in.”  
Sam nodded and Alice flashed what she hoped was a convincing smile.  
“So you boys ready to stop the apocalypse?”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first supernatural fic i wrote and while criticism is welcome please be gentle. Also forgive my spelling i've lived in France for years and my english is a bit rusty.  
> This is the first in a series(I hope)


End file.
